


The Final Piece

by That_Geek



Series: Almost but Not Quite [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s03e05-06 The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, F/M, Sad, post wedding sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: A Dalton tradition is the breaking point for Sarah Jane, but Luke is there for her.
Relationships: Peter Dalton/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Almost but Not Quite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Final Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more sad Sarah Jane, this sad arc has a lot of potential (I understand why they couldn't in the show) so I am here for it. You're welcome.  
> Enjoy.

His mum wasn't okay. As much as she pretended to be. The four of them had tucked into the food that was supposed to be for the reception. Haresh and Gita had joined them and Luke could tell she just wanted them to leave, she didn't want to be checked on.

Luke tried his best to drop hints at his friends that they should go but he wasn't very good at subtle. Eventually, it was getting dark and Luke stood up and told everyone that an early night was best. He ushered them out the door.

"are you sure you'll be okay?" Gita asked as he walked them to the door.

"We’ll be fine Mrs Chandra. I know my mum" he wanted to say 'better than you' but that felt a bit cruel. Rani hugged him and Mr Chandra shook his hand. Clyde gave him a sympathetic look and they did their little grab a hand shoulder bump thing that was the closest thing they had to affection.

The house was finally silent. It lasted 1 second. The crash set Luke running to the kitchen, Sarah Jane stood staring at a broken plate. There was a cut on her hand and Luke wasn't 100% sure she had noticed it.

"Mum?" he entered slowly, startling her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Oh, Luke," she smiled and cupped his cheeks, as she drew her hand away she saw the blood on his cheek,  "oh, you're bleeding," she moved to get a cloth but Luke shook his head and caught her hands.

"No mum, you're bleeding" she merely stared at the cut on her hand. She let Luke wrap some kitchen paper around it. He guided her to the kitchen table and tidied up the plate. That's when he noticed that the plate wasn't plain. Something had been written on it.

"It was a tradition, he said it was a tradition in his family" Sarah Jane's voice was soft. She must have seen him pause upon seeing gold writing on a few of the pieces of plate. He gathered the big pieces and placed them on the table and seeped the smaller pieces and threw them in the bin. When he turned his mother was playing with the pieces; as a child would with a jigsaw.

"What was the tradition?" Luke asked as he sat opposite his mum. She looked up.

"When someone gets married they get a plate. They write their names on the plate and on the wedding day after the cake is cut they eat from the same plate. He said it represented the union,” She looked down at the pieces. Her eyes slid shut and tears rolled down her face. Luke was a little confused; what had finally made her cry. He squeezed her non-injured hand and stood. Sarah Jane continued to cry quietly as she stood and left the room. Luke followed her as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

She doesn't make a sound as he tended to her hand. He wasn't versed in the intricacies of grief but he knew the pain was so much more when you injure yourself.  With her hand cleaned and bandaged Luke walked her to her room. She sat on the bed and looked at him; her eyes red and puffy. The look on her face was enough to tell him she wanted to be alone. He walked over and kissed her head.

"I love you, mum" he whispered against her hair before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

He entered and spotted the jigsaw of broken pieces. There was one missing. As he rounded the table he realized which piece and why his mother had been so upset. The only missing piece was her surname. The bottom rim of the plate simply read:  _ Sarah Jane _ the final part was lost. 


End file.
